Alternate Ending Romeo and Juliet:
by Solace To My Soul
Summary: My first FanFic. This was an assignment from earlier this year for English: an alternate ending for Romeo and Juliet. Nothing much else to say really... Enjoy!


__Alrighty then... well this is my very first FanFic, so please... don't kill me if I did anything wrong...

This was originally an assignment that I had to do for English earlier this year. Got my marks back, weren't too bad, so I decided to post this on FF.

To the disclaimer stuff: *ahem* I don't, and never will, own any of the works of William Shakespeare. But even so, that is no excuse to steal this ending off me...

Note that Isabel is Juliet's older sister- who is besotted by Paris- who couldn't care less that she would die for him... Everything is the same up to Act 4 Scene 1, which is where it begins... enjoy!

_**

* * *

**_

Act 4 Scene 1

_(Isabel's Chambers: Richly furnished, though depressingly dark- reflecting on Isabel's melancholy - lit by only a single candle on a writing desk by the bed where ISABEL lays)_

_(Enter JULIET, to ISABEL)_

JULIET

Sister of mine heart? Isabel? Why is thy disposition of a bitter kind? Why dost thou submit thyself to an air black as the heart of death?

ISABEL

My milk and honey sister- thou be the gently blossoming rose of the ever fairer County Paris. Why dost thou be troubled by my own lament, which is my burden alone to bear, like the leaves of a mighty oak, weighing down its mighty limbs.

JULIET

Pray tell, what be thy lament?

ISABEL

The curse of that winged heathen- he who makes sport of mine tender heart.

JULIET

What winged heathen, and sport, dost thou speak of?

ISABEL

That heathen be Cupid! Falsely hath I been struck with his arrow, making my thoughts be of my love, my only love. And that sport be that his arrow was not destined to make my love's heart be mine, though rather yours, destining for my own to be an exile to my dear Paris. And that, dear _sorella_, makes thou naught but a spoilt cub with a thorn in its silken paw; that thorn being Paris' love for thee. Why dost thou spurn his precious love? _Spoilt wretch!_

JULIET

Nay, dear _sorella_! I would more willing give mine heart to him, had not belonged to another man, one who wooed me under the fair night sky, with only angels to witness our love. Though I must not speak of the affairs of my heart, for they are forbidden…

ISABEL

What ho? Methinks that thou find me unworthy to confide with the secrets of thine heart? What dost thou know of the eternal ache of the heart? Thou dost know naught of my unrequited love! I shall steal away thine handsome guise with everlasting ink.

_(Throws ink in JULIET'S face)_

Thy newly painted vile countenance dost curdles milk and sours beer.

JULIET

_(Sobbing into hands)_ Cruel hag! Art thou content with spoiling mine most precious asset? I shall hie me away to my lover's arms; my sweet lord is the only one who'd love me in my unsightly visage. Farewell! Until when we meet again, if ever…

_(JULIET exits)_

(End Act 4 Scene 1)

* * *

_**Act 4 Scene 2**_

_(The stone streets of Mantua, where scatted plots of dainty blooms glow in the golden light of the setting sun, ROMEO strolls casually, musing about his love)_

ROMEO

The gods must truly smile upon this here land of Mantua. Fair Juliet, keeper of mine heart would be befitting of this golden hamlet.

_(Enter Balthasar)_

ROMEO

Ho, Balthasar! Dost thou not agree of such beauty of this city? Still, thou hath not seen true beauty until thou hast gazed upon the fair lady that hast captured mine heart-

BALTHASAR

My noble lord-

ROMEO

-that did dream that I fell under an enchanted sleep, and a kiss from mine angelic heart awoke me from-

BALTHASAR

My lord! News of thine Lady has reached mine ears

ROMEO

What news dost this be?

BALTHASAR

Juliet hath fled her father's house and hath come in search of thee.

ROMEO

Then I must hie me to fair lady's side, to her lustrous splendour. If your news be true, my friend, there shall be a wedding in the house come tomorrow morn! Alas, every waking moment I am derelict of her presence weakens me! I must bid thee farewell!

_(Exit ROMEO)_

(End Act 4 Scene 2)

* * *

_**Act 4 Scene 3**_

_(The pebbled shore of Mantua, where JULIET stands on a stone wall, searching for Romeo beloved by the last dregs of sunlight)_

JULIET

Romeo? My lord? Where thou be at this agonizing time?

ROMEO

_(Offstage)_ I do hear the call of my beauteous wife. Stay where you are, my love. I am coming.

_(Enter ROMEO, to JULIET)_

JULIET

My Lord!

ROMEO

What be this! Some black hearted demon to tempt me from my beloved?

JULIET

Nay, my sweet lord! I be thine Juliet!

_(ROMEO staggers back-shocked)_

ROMEO

What ailment woes thine skin of the palest moon? Surely I could n'ver love a creature such as this?

JULIET

Did not thou swear thine love on the constant Sun?

ROMEO

The Sun can be eclipsed. A curse upon thy house, ebony faced demon, for fooling me of my love.

(_Exit ROMEO)_

JULIET

What be this fiery dagger, newly thrust into my breast? Be this the pain of a breaking heart? Methinks, that faithful Romeo only cared my own beauty, to mine own foolishness. Heart, cease thy lustful quake, it shall be over when I accept Death's now welcome grasp.

_(End Act 4 Scene 3)_

* * *

_**Act 4 Scene 4**_

_(After being spurned by Romeo, JULIET flees to a deserted dock, cargo crates lay scattered and dismantled around her feet- the slate grey sea churning and breaking upon the decaying columns)_

_(Enter JULIET- running to end of pier, stopping precariously close to the edge)_

JULIET

O tender, loving sea. Who gives, and takes life upon mere whim. Amphitrite, goddess before me, I beseech thee of mercy. Embrace me in thine glistening swells, guiding me to my final rest, in thine eternal hall of restful water and glistening light.

PARIS

_(Offstage) _Nay, fair Juliet! Stay thine wrathful vengeance upon thyself!

_(Enter PARIS- grasps JULIETS arm)_

PARIS

Sweet Juliet- I implore thee, listen to mine word!

JULIET

County Paris... Why art thou here, hastening to my side? Dost thou see my marred visage? Tis' like a forest, that once scraped the Heavens, but are now naught but ash, leaving the Mother Earth with naught but a scar, plundered of Her beauty.

PARIS

Dost thou truly believe that thou art naught but a hideous demon with a face of ebony hue? Thou must see the light in thine true beauty. Tis' not lost, for when I look upon thee, I see the beauty of not only the Sun, but the pale moon among the radiant stars on a clear midsummer night. I n'ver spied the razed skin; I still beheld thine cherry cheeks and Cupid lips, and eyes that be the envy of the angels- N'ver once, did I perceive thou to be foul, my love, my life, my dearest Juliet.

JULIET

Surely you jest?

PARIS

Nay, my love. For once mine eyes gazed upon thine celestial loveliness, surely crafted by the hands of the gods, my heart ceased to be mine: thou stole it away with a mere glance of thine sapphire eyes, ceasing all other needs other than my love for thee. That tottering ill-bred lothario that possessed the fortitude to name thou his lady, should ought to be fleeing for his very life once again; for if the slanderous cur is to reveal himself to me, or mine kinsmen, our rapiers shall serve for a just redemption. A dear price must be paid for any who dare anguish my dear heart, thee, enchanting Juliet.

JULIET 

Dost this be true? Even so, I cannot live with the tatters of my shredded heart, aching evermore for the sweet Romeo Montague…though he be mine tormenter. I bid thee farewell, County Paris, and farewell to the cruel fates to welcome the cold embrace of the waters below.

_(JULIET falls backward over pier, into water)_

(End Act 4 Scene 4)

* * *

So now comes the end of this sad and sorry tale. Reviews are welcome!


End file.
